Jean Grey/Gallery
''X-Men Promotional Phoenix 15.jpg Phoenix 17.jpg jeangrey01.jpg Jean-Grey-x-men-the-movie-19273912-1024-768.jpg Jean-Grey-x-men-the-movie-19446612-1000-1241.jpg 032es.jpg 025ig1.jpg Famkepremierejuly2000002qo4.jpg JeanGrey X1 promo.jpg Promojeangrey44es.jpg Promojeangrey30um.jpg Promojeangrey24em.jpg Promojeangrey16rf.jpg x1jeanphotoscanpy5.jpg xmencMMjean.jpg Famke-janssen-x-men-2000-BPH1EC.jpg Famke-janssen-x-men-2000-EFADA5.jpg Stills X101_001.jpg Jean as doctor.jpg WolverineJeanGrey X1.jpg Jean training.jpg Jean mindreading.jpg JeanandscottX1.jpg tumblr_lmjkwz8ION1ql5miso1_500.png Jean X1 plane.jpg X115 016.jpg Phoenix 06.jpg 188548-114672-toad.jpg Screen Shot 2019-12-18 at 07.28.06.png XM Jean and Toad.png Jean Scott X1.jpg ScottJean.jpg JeanScottWolverine.jpg X-MenGroupShot.jpg JeanStormScott.jpg XMenDeletedScene20.jpg XMenDeletedScene15.jpg XMenDeletedScene14.jpg XMenDeletedScene13.jpg XMenDeletedScene7.jpg XMenDeletedScene6.jpg famke-janssen-x-men-2000-BPH1CX.jpg famke-janssen-x-men-2000-EFADA5.jpg famke-janssen-x-men-2000-BPH1EC.jpg X2: X-Men United Promotional Phoenix 05.jpg X2 Phoenix.jpg Phoenix 11.JPG Phoenix 08.JPG 67 (3).jpg JeanGreyPromo1.jpg c011.jpg c010.jpg Stills JeanScottMuseum2.jpg JeanScottMuseum.jpg JeanGreyStill1.jpg Phoenix 3.jpg Jean grey101.jpg JeanGreyStill2.jpg F 78099.jpg F0141.jpg x-men-2-2003-34-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-173-g.jpg Cyclops vs Phoenix.jpg Jeanblind.jpg 4186185_orig.jpg 357010290334422jj6.jpg Jean - Stirring the Phoenix (X2).png Jean Grey = Phoenix Eyes (X2 - 2003).png imageJ1.jpg imageJ2.jpg imageJ3.jpg imageJ4.jpg imageJ5.jpg Untitled.png df58b10e91752389a343f2f37cbe3d3e.jpg 687877335e1c962a913fdb4b7c215c52.jpg x-2-x-men-2-2003-x2-alt-famke-janssen-jean-grey-halle-berry-storm-BKN6XK.jpg release-date-may-2-2003-movie-title-x2-studio-ontartio-canada-plot-F6JA0W.jpg X-Men: The Last Stand Promotional Phoenix 18.jpg Phoenix 22.jpg Phoenix 12.jpg X-Men-The-Last-Stand-Jean-Grey.jpg Phoenix 21.jpg Phoenix 16.jpg Phoenix 14.jpg Phoenix 01.jpg Phoenix 23.jpg xc (2).jpg Stills Phoenix 07.jpg Young Jean Grey - circa 1986 (The Last Stand).png Phoenix.jpg Jean scott alkali.jpg gxmen23c.jpg Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.jpg Logan & Jean (The Last Stand).png 6320xm31168112.jpg Jean and Logan.jpg Logan & Jean Intimate (The Last Stand).png darkphoenixb1cu.jpg Phoenix 02.jpg Dark_Phoenix's_Trageyd.jpg Phoenix kills Xavier.jpg JeanPhoenixPromo.jpg Sien-darkphoenix2b.jpg Phoenix 13.jpg Dark Phoenix.jpg 2237399-9093-20060808.jpg Jean-X3 Phoenix.jpg phoenixforest.jpg YoungJean.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene12.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene13.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene14.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene16.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene19.jpg XMenLastStandDeletecScene31.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene33.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene35.jpg XMenLastStandDeletedScene48.jpg DAF81424-8085-4AA1-9AFA-74C4594B5E94.jpeg The Wolverine Promotional Sdvdfs1372153813_jean_grey_the_wolverine_poster_2-404x600.jpg Stills LoganJean-TW.png wolverine-trailer-jean-grey_3.jpg Wolverine41.jpg 1280x720-jeanthewolverine.jpg JeanGreyTheWolverine.jpg the-wolverine-trailer-stills-1.jpg Jean Grey - Tokyo Love Hotel Balcony (The Wolverine).png JeanandLogan.jpg jeanthewolverineunleashed.jpg|Jean Grey in The Wolverine Extended Cut jean.jpg JeanFarewellVision1-TW.png 06-05.jpg JeanFarewellVision2-TW.png X-Men: Days of Future Past Stills p01.jpg Jean-DOFP.jpg Jean Grey.jpg xmen-dofp_7421.jpg xmen-dofp_7393.jpg xmen-dofp_7382.jpg xmen-dofp_7391.jpg xmen-dofp_7401.jpg JeanScottLogan.jpg X-Men: Apocalypse Promotional New Mutants.jpeg X-men-apocalypse-magazine-cover-jean-grey.jpg PU6lNY3.jpg X-Men-Apocalypse-11.jpg tumblr_o554o7U7111uh91oco2_r1_500 - Edited.png X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 02.jpg Xmenapoccycjghr-1-.jpg Wz2CXXz-1-.jpg Jean Grey EW.jpg Jean Grey X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Jean Grey Cyclops.png Image-1461945939.jpg Chj3mirweaafi82-181399.jpg JeanandCharles.jpg CthJEFuWIAAnR2c-1-.jpg Screenshots Jean & Scott (Xavier's School Grounds).png Quicksilver Arrives (1983 - Apocalypse).png Xavier's Car - Joyride (1983).png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 01.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 02.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 04.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 39.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 41.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 62.png ScottJeanJubileeMall.jpg JeanScream.jpg JeanPhoenix.jpg Jean unleashes Phoenix Force (1983 - Apocalypse).png Jean Grey's Phoenix Force (1983 X-Men Apocalypse).png Jean Grey rebuilding the X-Mansion (Apocalypse - 1983).png JeanGreyNewCostume.jpg X-Teens8.jpg JeanYoung.jpg X-Teens7.jpg X-Teens6.jpg X-Teens5.jpg X-Teens4.jpg X-Teens3.jpg X-Teens.jpg JeanandScott.jpg JeanArcher.jpg X-Teens10.jpg X-Teens9.jpg Concept Art ApocolypseConcept.jpg X-Men Cyclops Apocalypse concept art with Jean Grey and Storm xmen.jpg X-Men concept art Cyclops Storm Jean Grey 11241355 920406878011013 1520122967 n.jpg Behind the Scenes Tumblr o6rdkidIQR1sqpx7ko3 1280-1-.jpg KurtJubileeJeanScott80s.jpg Zwyimages6EM9MF27.jpg JeanKurtJubilee.jpg JeanSophie80s.jpg JeanJubilee.jpg X-MenNewCostumes.jpg XMenApocalypseCast.jpg XMenApocalypseCast2.jpg JeanNewCostume.jpg X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' Promotional DarkPhoenixEWCover.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Cover2.jpg XMDP EW First Look 3.jpg Dark Phoenix Entertainment Weekly Transformation.png Dark Phoenix Brazil Comic-Con Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix WonderCon Poster.jpg XMDP Phoenix Promo.jpg XMDP Jean Grey Chinese Poster 1.jpg XMDP Jean Grey Chinese Poster 2.jpg XMDP Phoenix Character Poster.jpg XMDP Phoenix Textless Character Poster.jpg XMDP Promo.jpg Stills Grey Family.png Elaine Grey.png Death of Elaine Grey.png X-Men vs. Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix).png Jean Grey (1992).png Scott and phoenix.jpg Dark_Phoenix_Entertainment_Weekly_Jean.jpg Dark Phoenix Jean Still.jpg Dark Phoenix EW Jean Phoenix Power.jpg Dark Phoenix EW Jean and Alien.jpg Dark Phoenix Magneto and Jean.jpg XMDP Jean and Mystique Set Photo.jpg Screenshots E7F2339D-9F66-4A60-A234-4F4E940AD52C.jpeg DE49E86E-96A4-44D0-8C92-878FC533475D.jpeg B52CFF81-444E-417B-AECC-09F71B98E37E.jpeg E5A7780A-48F7-47F0-8BC7-84093CBABF9D.jpeg 23C370FD-5311-4560-A88F-6E097E0DC239.jpeg EF9BA3AF-56C7-49BC-A30B-2A6D5B2CE5E2.jpeg EBCBA44D-5FC7-4E4A-A468-5F2D8253B29B.jpeg 169AF54F-7EDB-47C4-A6EA-8B2667EE5AA4.jpeg E64C4C98-1258-4D6F-92A7-523F690B671E.jpeg X-men-dark-phoenix-trailer-new-costumes-1135982.jpeg 4334A9E9-BD98-4988-9769-5FCA302F9031.jpeg 65239B00-80DE-4930-90F2-B4B5055A28F4.jpeg 62818C79-16BF-4D9D-BDE9-8B9882AC9583.jpeg FFC9394C-477D-49F5-8685-E326E59F992F.jpeg JeanXSuit.jpeg 12FB2A58-FD72-467B-8A55-04D8D1A97236.jpeg 9CEA4860-63C3-4AB4-A24E-E0DDE9518F2A.jpeg CEC8E242-AFF6-48FB-806C-ECA95D65E94D.jpeg 1601CC06-C5A8-4760-8F9C-179B3FEE0149.jpeg 91C40B17-27A6-4404-9D95-3C8A9D1B2922.jpeg 54B91C18-8EB9-4B2E-A1B8-FF88A12FA387.jpeg D0BF224D-D5B3-4C94-84EE-1B1E1351723F.jpeg DarkPhoenixNightcrawlerXJet.jpg X-Men-Dark-Phoenix-Trailer-Jean-Kills-Mystique.jpg Dark Phoenix - Peter Fighting Jean.png Dark Phoenix - Quicksilver Run.png Concept Art DP Concept Art 2.jpg Category:Gallery